


Stuck in an Elevator

by Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Julieoftarth
Summary: After a business success, the Lannister brothers, Podrick and Brienne are trapped in an elevator. A modern au retelling of the drinking game scene.





	Stuck in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Got the prompt "Jaime and Brienne stuck in an elevator after a very awkward moment has made her run off to get away from him, but he runs after her." And it immediately reminded me of the drinking game scene from the last episode, so I modernized it. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. No beta, so I apologize for any errors.

“Well, if we are going to be trapped here, we might as well find something to amuse ourselves with,” Tyrion Lannister said, pulling a bottle of wine out of his bag.

His brother Jaime laughed at him. “I might have known you would always carry wine with you.”

“Well, we just had a meeting that was life or death, professionally, that is, so I thought we would need the wine afterward either way.”

The Lannister Brothers company and the Stark company, represented by Brienne Tarth and her intern Podrick Payne, joined forces to take down the ruthless conglomerate NightKing Industries. Their companies were merging, and Jaime had insisted on Brienne as the new Vice President of Operations, with all of them serving under her, including himself. She earned it. They should be out celebrating – but on the way out of the building, the elevator got stuck. Now they had to wait an hour before the repairman arrived.

Tyrion opened the bottle and took a swig, passing it to Jaime who did the same. He held it out to Brienne, who passed.

Jaime reached out and grabbed her hand and put it on the bottle.

“We just defeated one of the most ruthless businessmen in the world, that deserves a drink,” he said, not taking his eyes off hers.

She gave a small, relenting smile before taking a drink and passing the bottle to Podrick. A smile was so rare on her face that Jaime decided that he needed to make it his life’s mission to see it more. Jaime and Brienne had been on the opposite side of the board rooms until they finally were able to work together on this deal.

He liked it and wanted it to stay that way. Jaime started being into her as more than a business nemesis when she took him down during one of their first business dealings together but insisted on doing it ethically. He was obsessed with the way she did business with honor. They went from enemies to close friends. And somewhere along the way, he had fallen in love with her, but them working for sometimes-opposing companies had complicated things.

And now they were on the same side. And trapped in an elevator. Jaime loosened his collar. It was getting a little hot in here.

“Let’s play a drinking game!” Tyrion exclaimed. “It will help pass the time.”

They tried to guess truths from Podrick first, and Tyrion got halfway drunk just trying to figure out why the gossip mill praised his skills in the bedroom so much.

Next, it was Jaime’s turn. Brienne accurately guessed that his favorite color was blue. He was pleased when she blushed as he winked her when he said it.

Brienne guessed that Tyrion was married twice before. His brother narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Jaime, guessing correctly that he had shared some of their family’s history with Brienne.

Jaime guessed that Brienne was an only child. Even though she was right when she argued that she had told him that before, he still made her drink. He also guessed that she danced with Renly Baratheon at her company’s last Christmas party. Brienne turned and narrowed her eyes at Podrick, probably figuring out that Jaime had been pumping him for details.

It was Tyrion’s turn to ask Brienne a question – and he went right for the gut.

“You’re a virgin.”

Brienne froze, her eyes widened at the question. Podrick looked clearly uncomfortable and gave her a pitying look. Jaime knew there was probably a story as to why this bothered her so much, but he could tell she was uncomfortable and wanted to change the subject.

But Tyrion was competitive, and he would not let it go. He leaned in, his eyes laser-focused on Brienne. “You have not now, or ever, slept with a man…or woman.”

Brienne stood up and glared at Tyrion. “I have to piss,” she said angrily, and his brother at least had the intelligence to look a bit repentant.

Just then, the elevator finally dinged open and the building’s security guard, Tormund, who had flirted excessively with Brienne on the way in, stood there grinning at them.

“Finally got it working. Now which one of you shit in your pants.”

Jaime was relieved to see that Brienne only had disgust on her face at the man’s words. Tormund leaned in to try to talk to her, but she excused herself quickly to run out of the elevator. _I have to follow her to make sure she’s alright_.

Tormund was already making his way toward following her, but Jaime blocked his path. Tyrion distracted the man by offering him wine in thanks for their rescue.

Jaime gave his brother a wave of thanks and looked for Brienne. She must have left as quickly as possible. Gathering courage, he decided to go to her apartment. Being near her all day had only cemented the fact that he never wanted to be parted from her again.

Maybe he should stop for another bottle of wine on the way.

**

Brienne turned the heat up in her apartment. Winter had arrived, and she wasn’t used to the chill. She also immediately threw on her pajamas and grabbed a carton of ice cream when she got home.

She wasn’t one to usually stress eat, but being in proximity to Jaime Lannister all day would do that to a girl. It was bad enough that she had to work next to him all day, and they were in sync completely during their presentation. His easy smile after their success had given her heart palpitations. And the fact that he stepped aside from the leadership position in their newly-merged companies and declared to everyone that she was the one to lead them to success.

And then they were stuck in that elevator. So close. She could have reached out and touched his beard. And that twinkle in his eye when he laughed? How had she not noticed it before?

Gah! What was wrong with her? She had been in love with Jaime for years and had done a really good job of pushing those feelings down. Why was it so different now?

 _Because of the way he was looking at you,_ she told herself. But then, he had always looked at her like that. But things felt different today. Maybe they were both at a place where they could do something about it?

No, Jaime would never look at her like that. They were just friends. And even that was a small miracle considering how they had started out as adversaries.

Brienne was surprised when she heard a knock on the door. Who could be here this late? Podrick, maybe, coming to check up on her after the drinking game. He knew the story of the boys in high school who had bet about taking her virginity. He was probably worried that she was upset.

She looked down at her nearly-empty gallon of ice cream. Well, she was indeed upset.

The knocking intensified. She wrenched the door open and was surprised to see Jaime standing there.

“You didn’t drink,” he said, pushing past her into the apartment, carrying a bottle of wine.

“What?”

“The game! You were supposed to drink!”

Jaime helped himself to some glasses from her cabinet and filled them with wine.

“This isn’t a game, this is only drinking,” Brienne said.

“Suit yourself.” Jaime handed her the glass and she drank.

“Gods, your apartment is so hot.” He took off his jacket and laid it on her couch. What was he doing here? He didn’t seem in any hurry to leave.

Brienne tried her best to make casual conversation. “It’s one of the first things I learned since I moved North. Always keep your heat on high at night, because that’s when it’s coldest.”

“You know what the first thing I learned was when I got to the North? I hate the North.”

“It grows on you.”

“I don’t want things growing on me.”

Jaime drank some more wine and Brienne continued to wonder why he had come. Surely it wasn’t to finish any drinking game.

“What about that Tormund fellow – do you think he could grow on you? He was quite upset when you left.”

Brienne’s pulse quickened. “You sound quite jealous.” Her words came out as a whisper.

Jaime looked surprised. “I do, don’t I?”

He started fiddling with the buttons near the collar of his shirt. “It’s quite hot.” She could tell it was difficult for him to manage with his one and only hand, so after a minute of watching him try (even using his teeth), Brienne finally lost patience.

“Oh, move aside.”

He looked up at her with surprise, and something more, in his eyes as she grabbed his collar and moved him closer to her. Brienne thought it was getting a little warm in the room, too. Suddenly, she felt his fingers on the buttons of her pajama top.

“What are you doing?” She was really surprised her voice didn’t come out in a squeak.

“Taking your shirt off.”

If it were any other man, Brienne would have thought he was japing. But the look in Jaime’s eyes told her all she needed to know. She placed her hand over his. For a moment, Jaime froze and a look of fear crossed his face. Did he think she was rejecting him? As if she ever would!

She removed his hand from her shirt and summoned the courage to unbutton it the rest of the way. Then, she reached over and pulled Jaime’s shirt over his head. The sight of his toned chest and stomach were better than she had ever imagined.

Her eyes met his, and her breath caught when she saw the look of awe that Jaime wore. Not taking her eyes off him, she removed her shirt.

“I’ve never slept with a Vice President before.”

“I’ve never slept with anyone before.”

“You were supposed to drink, then, those were the rules,” Jaime teased.

“I told you – “

But her words were cut off when Jaime leaned forward and kissed her. Brienne recovered from her shock quickly and returned the kiss passionately.

And suddenly she was very grateful for faulty elevators.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. I'm rubbish at writing smut, so I decided to cut it off where the show did. :) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
